


Making up

by That_one_kid_00



Series: 100 choicest fics (kink meme) [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Make up sex, Underaged mention, small angst, vague plot, very brief abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Saeran and Saeyoung spend some time together after so long apart.





	Making up

Laying in bed were each of the Choi twins, the older holding and caressing the younger's hair as they cuddled. It had only been a few weeks since the younger had been saved from a cult where he was brainwashed and made to work until he passed out. However, he had made massive strides when it came to his recovery. His brother was so, so proud of him. 

After having everything explained to him, Saeran had come to terms with the truth. It was horrible but he had learnt to accept it. Thus, he had slowly settled back in with his twin. Their lives returning back to a state much like the one they shared as children.

They were slowly getting closer as time passed by. First, they started with sitting together in the same room. Then it went on to sharing the couch. Then they were sat closer and cuddling until finally they ended up sitting on each other's lap while cuddling. They even shared a few short kisses later on down the line. Everything was falling back into place. 

The current moment in time took place some time after they had gotten comfortable with each other again. Now, both twins were getting back into sleeping together; in more ways than one.

Everything was peaceful for once after such a hectic reunion. It was nice and the twins were thankful for it. They wanted things to continue to be peaceful. No more being seperated. They would both fight to keep things as they were. 

"Saeran-ah, is there anything you want to do today?" Saeyoung asked as he stroked his fingers through saeran's hair; a thing he had come to do quite regularly now. "We can do whatever you feel like doing. I don't mind." 

Saeran didn't respond to his brother at first while he thought about what he could possibly do. Saeyoung didn't let him do a lot since it was so soon after he had been saved from mint eye. He still wasn't allowed a phone and he wasn't allowed into Saeyoung's work room. 

Once Saeran had decided on what he wanted to do, he didn't waste any time in doing it. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. Nothing was going to stop him. 

Sitting up first, Saeran straddled Saeyoung's lap and rested his hands on his chest. He took a deep breath before saying what he wanted.  
"I want to do what we always used to do," he answered.  
"H-huh?" Saeyoung had no idea what his brother meant. Did he want to go out and get ice cream...? They used to do that a lot as teenagers. 

"Hyung. I want us to have sex," Saeran rephrased, "Like we used to. You know? When we were back with mom?"  
"U-uh..." Saeyoung felt like his brain had stopped working. It had been years since they did anything like that. Plus, it was wrong. They didn't know that back then, nobody told them otherwise, but now they both knew how wrong it was.  
"Please," Saeran then whined, purposely using the tone he knew would get Saeyoung giving him what he wanted.  
"..." Saeyoung sighed and placed his hands on his brother's hips, his thumbs rubbing small, gentle circles into his sides. "You know I can't ever say no to you, Saeran-ah. If that's what you really want to do then we can do it." 

Saeran didn't even have to think about it. He knew this was something he wanted to do. It had been for a while. Saeyoung had no idea just how much he had been missed by his brother. 

"I want to do this." 

That was all either of them needed to hear. 

No other words were spoken between them as Saeran started to grind his crotch against Saeyoung's. Both twins breathed out a sigh because of the action. The pleasure they felt was something they had both missed. They soon got into a steady rhythm of rocking their hips, soft moans coming from them both. 

It was when Saeran felt the hands on his hips tighten that he got up to get himself undressed. Well, only his bottom half. Saeran didn't have the patience to get rid of his sweater too. His pants were the only thing that were really in the way.

"Hyung-"  
"Already on it, Saeran-ah," Saeyoung said, interrupting his twin. Saeran looked up after throwing his pants onto the floor. Smirking, he nodded. Saeyoung was also pantless, making it clear how excited this was getting him.  
"I guess I'm not the only one who's looking forward to this," Saeran commented as he rested his hands on his hips.  
"Heh." Saeyoung couldn't help smiling as he replied. "I guess not." 

Saeran then moved over to the bedside drawer and started rummaging around.  
"What are you looking for?" Saeyoung asked after moving to lay on his side. He had moved so that he could see Saeran.  
Saeran's reply was plain and simple. "Lube."  
"How do you know I have any?" Saeyoung questioned.  
"I know you, Hyung," Saeran deadpanned, "Also I heard you jerking off the other day while moaning my name. That's how I know you have some."  
"O-oh..." Saeyoung blushed and Saeran found the Lube. He then brought it over to Saeyoung and straddled his lap again. 

Saeyoung actually looked quite cute with his cheeks all red and his cock hard against his stomach. Saeran felt a sudden want for teasing him. How much better would Saeyoung look if he was crying and begging to come? How would Saeyoung look if he-

"Saeran-ah...? Are you okay?" Saeyoung asked, snapping Saeran out of his devious thoughts. Saeran blinked a couple of times then slowly nodded.  
"Y-yeah... Yeah. I'm okay." He was more than okay but Saeyoung didn't need to know the details. Not yet, anyway.  
"Do you still want to do this?" Saeyoung asked, concern now washing over his features as he looked at his brother. He really wouldn't push the other to do anything he didn't want to do.  
"Yes," Saeran lightly snapped. "Shut up. Now hold your hand up."  
"Okay..." 

Saeyoung wasn't sure why Saeran wanted him to do that but he still did it. His confusion was soon answered when Saeran put some of the cool lube onto his fingers. Then, his hand was guided down south as Saeran leant forward.  
"Help me out please. I'm sure you remember how to do it." Saeyoung didn't need to be told twice. 

It took him a moment of feeling around to find his goal but once he had it he didn't hesitate. Saeyoung slipped one lubed finger inside of Saeran's entrance and began to stretch him out. It didn't take too long before Saeyoung was fingerings his twin with four of his fingers. Saeran was mewling in delight from the pleasure too.

Without a word to Saeyoung, Saeran then pulled his hand away and got the lube again which was spread over Saeyoung's cock. Saeyoung moaned as he felt both the cold lube and his brother's hand on his cock, the hand stroking up and down his shaft to spread the lube.

The lube bottle was quickly thrown down to the side afterwards. Then Saeran lined himself up and sank down on his brother's cock. Both twins moaned in unison as Saeran took all of Saeyoung's cock inside of himself. 

Saeran moaned again as he sat up straight, hands coming to rest on his brother's chest again. He could feel Saeyoung's cock and how it filled him up. It was amazing.  
"Y-you feel so good inside me," Saeran mumbled as a shiver ran up his spine. Saeyoung nodded back and held onto his hips once more.  
"You feel good around me too, Saeran-ah." 

They started moving again, Saeran fucking himself on Saeyoung's cock. Both were moaning in unison and soon saeyoung was thrusting up into his brother's ass. It felt so good. Both twins had missed being close like this. 

They went like that for a while, both twins entangled in heated passion. It lastet until Saeyoung took the initiative to flip his brother over onto his back. Saeran let out a surprised gasp as he was pinned under Saeyoung.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Saeran gasped. He wasn't answered by words but he was hushed with a kiss from Saeyoung. Saeran didn't need an answer anyway. He just relaxed and let his brother take over. 

Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly. Even as teens, kissing felt right despite it being quick more often than not. Every kiss they had shared felt better than the last. 

Saeyoung stopped moving for a second to break the kiss but then continued, his thrusts now soft and slow. 

"I love you, Saeran-ah," he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together. "So, so much." If it wasn't clear by his words, the way he said it proved just how much he loved his twin.  
"I..." Saeran, on the other hand, was hesitant. Not because he didn't love his brother. That was far from being true. But because of how long they had spent apart the words became hard to say. "... I love you too."

There was a couple of seconds of silence between them before Saeyoung sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you..." he mumbled.  
"It's fine." What else could saeran say to his brother? There wasn't much choice about what he could say. Saeran went with whatever would upset Saeyoung the least.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for all these years... I was wrong to trust V..."  
"It's okay..."  
"I'm sorry for thinking that it was a good idea to leave you with mom and that it took me so long to get you back. I'm sorry that- That you had to live through being drugged and abused- I-" 

By this point Saeyoung had stopped thrusting all together. He was now holding Saeran as close as physically possible, as if holding him like that would magically allow them to become one. There were tears in both of their eyes as they exchanged apologies and Saeyoung was on the edge of out right sobbing. 

Thinking about what his little brother had been through always made him sad, no matter what.

"I should have tried to find another way to save you. I should have tried harder to keep you safe," Saeyoung spoke, his guilt as clear as day in his words. He felt bad for thinking that leaving was a good idea at all.  
"Idiot." Saeran huffed, wiping his eyes. He suddenly wrapped his hand around Saeyoung's cross necklace and pulled him down for a kiss. Saeran didn't let go until they were on the edge of passing out. "You're so stupid... You've done so much for me. I only ended up hating you because... Because I was made to, because I was told that you had left me to die. You don't realise how much work it took to change my mine about you. Even after... She... Did it, I still had ocassial thoughts of you coming to save me." 

Saeran sighed and they both spent a moment in silence. Their words were sinking in for each of them. Then saeyoung wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," he said which was followed by a sad sounding sniffle. "I won't ever leave you alone again." 

Saeran softly nodded and pulled Saeyoung down for another kiss.


End file.
